


a day in the garden

by knapp_shappeys



Series: it's theresa week babey! <3 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, I have not written fanfic for something like 2 yrs and it shows, they're just vibing !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knapp_shappeys/pseuds/knapp_shappeys
Summary: reflections in the shadow of Vaduz castle.prompt: "childhood.” for the weeklong fanfiction #ProjectTheresa challenge!
Series: it's theresa week babey! <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Project Theresa (Theresa Takeover 2016)





	a day in the garden

The thought occurs to Theresa as she is sitting in the shadow of Vaduz castle, Carolyn Shipwright in an iron outdoor chair next to her. They watch as Arthur tries to catch Theresa’s eldest daughter, who is giggling as she runs around the castle garden. 

She didn’t have this, when she was a kid. Her father was the eldest of his siblings, which meant that she was the firstborn of her generation, which meant no playmates. When she was a child, she spent most of her time running around by herself.

Things are different _ — _ at least for  _ this  _ firstborn-of-her-generation.

“I’m...I’m going to catch you!” Arthur vows, hopping over a patch of coneflowers Theresa’s mother had particularly liked (and therefore which Theresa slightly disliked) in hot pursuit of his _ — _ as he’s called her _ — _ godsister.

“Keep trying, Arthur,” Carolyn calls out to her son, half-teasing, and Theresa wonders if she will be able to replicate that kind of familiarity with her children. She’s spent enough time around Carolyn and Arthur to see the teasing, the ridicule _ — _ but most of all, the love.

Theresa’s whole childhood, she reflects, was dominated by the fact that she was the heiress presumptive. Used to being treated like a piece of porcelain, she’d initially been shocked by not only the ways in which Carolyn would tease her son, but by the familiarity between the rest of the airline and Arthur. 

Was that part of the reason why she’s loved to be with them? Undeniably.

Was that the reason why she’s wanted her children to be part of this family? Of course.

“I want her to have a childhood,” Theresa murmurs, almost to herself.

She looks to her daughter’s godmother, sitting in the other garden chair, and wonders if Carolyn has heard.

“Why? Did you...not have a childhood?” the older woman asks her, with a concerned tilt of her head.

“It’s not like I  _ didn’t  _ have one, I mean I did, but…” She doesn’t know how to explain it still. She’s had this problem for the longest time, but she’s getting better at it. “I hope she’ll have time to play.”

“From the looks of it,” Carolyn comments dryly as her son pretends to fall over in the garden and her goddaughter runs back to pile on top of him, “Arthur is helping to take care of  _ that _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> wow I haven't written fic in—literally—years. well, I mean to give you all some bite-size pieces (except for two specific exceptions—cue side-eyes emoji), so hopefully you’ll like them! also does this go into the collection alskdnfnfdkfn


End file.
